1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving a mirror in a camera, such as a single lens reflex camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A known single lens reflex camera is provided with a quick-return mirror in a mirror box of a camera body. The quick-return mirror is moved between a viewing position and a photographing position by a driving mechanism. The driving mechanism is constituted, for example, by a motor which moves the quick-return mirror upwardly, from the viewing position, toward the photographic position in which a picture can be taken. Alternatively, it is also known to provide an elastic biasing mechanism, such as a coil spring, which continuously biases the quick-return mirror toward the photographic position. With such a mechanism, the quick-return mirror is moved upwardly to the photographic position when the elastic restoring force is released, In such a known mirror driving means, the upward movement of the quick-return mirror is suddenly stopped at the photographic position. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a shock absorbing mechanism, such as an elastic damper or a governor, to absorb the oscillation or vibration that occurs when the mirror is brought to a sudden stop. This prevents the associated elements from being deformed or broken. If a motor is used as the driving mechanism, a braking mechanism is necessary to brake the motor. However, conventional measures to absorb shock or oscillation, or to brake the motor are complex.